1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display capable of improving quality of a displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display contains numerous pixels, which include organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light. Generally, the pixels include switching transistors coupled to driving transistors for driving the OLEDs. The switching transistors are configured to control the light emission characteristics of the OLEDs in response to the switching operations of the switching transistors. in the usual configuration, the gate electrodes of the switching transistors are coupled to gate lines, the source electrodes of the switching transistors are coupled to data lines, and the source electrodes of the driving transistors are coupled to power source supply lines. Signal transmission lines configured to drive the above-described pixels may be formed on a substrate as a signal bus.
Alternatively, the OLEDs include anode electrodes, cathode electrodes, and organic light emitting layers interposed between the anode electrodes and the cathode electrodes. The cathode electrodes may be formed on the substrate to cover all of the pixels unlike the anode electrodes. With this arrangement, the cathode electrodes may overlap the plurality of signal transmission lines formed on the substrate. As a result, a parasitic capacitance is produced. The parasitic capacitance has the effect of disrupting the smooth flow of a signal so that the display quality of the organic light emitting display is reduced.